Final Fantasy7: Dawn
by azakor
Summary: This is my first story and its a story that connects final fantasy crisis core to final fantasy 7 like a chain atatched to two locks enjoy and plzz comment/review :3
1. Chapter 1: Recolections of the Past

Welcome :3 thanks for clicking to my story!! Thank you :3

Look it may not be good or as you expected because this is my first story -.- okay…

ENJOY

Chapter 1: Recollections of the Past

In the Shinra Soldier Room, Cloud was sitting there. He sat there just thinking about his life, his home, the people he knew and most of all Zack, his best friend. Cloud started to tear when the thought of Zack came to his head (flashback) "Cloud…your…gonna live." Cloud just kneeled there staring and listening to the last words of Zack, He remembered Zack said, " You're my living…legacy… may dreams and honor is all…yours." Cloud whispered "Living legacy?" He yelled at the very top of his lungs. Cloud took a deep breath and stood dragging Buster Blade all the way to the Shinra building. At the Shinra building he went to see Tseng. Tseng said, "Cloud…" Cloud sat there in a chair at his office. "Cloud…where's Zack?" Cloud just sat there staring the Buster Blade he whispered "gone…" Tseng took a deep breath and took out his phone called Cissinei. "Cissinei? Abort mission." Tseng then spoke to Cloud I think he would have wanted you to have this. Tseng handed Cloud 88 letters from Aerith.

(End of flashback). Suddenly someone held Cloud shoulder. Cloud quickly wiped his tears away. The person said, "you're Cloud right?" Cloud nodded his. The person hugged Zack as tight as he could. He said, "Hey remember me? Little bro?" Cloud was confused he couldn't recognize the 1st class Soldier since the thought of Zack blocked his head. He continued " Ha! its me Rift…. earth to Cloud earth to Cloud." Cloud replied " huh?" Rift then continued " We use to be friend remember………….."


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

Chapter 2: Training…Begins

Cloud Whispered "friend" Cloud was still confused he couldn't remember anything right now since his mind was focused on Zack. Rift " yea… but look that was our childhood so don't get too comfortable." All of a sudden Cloud heard his name called from a distance it was Tifa. She said "hey Cloud I umm… made you some lunch here." "Thanks…" Cloud replied. Rift started to ask "Tifa?" She nodded her head Rift put on a big smile and hugged her, for some reason she was confused too "It's me Rift!" Tifa suddenly remembered " Rift! I'm so glad to see you. I can 't believe your actually Soldier." she smiled and continued, " maybe dreams do come true." "Well yea it has its ups and downs." Rift answered he continued "Well… it's nice meeting you, Cloud I'll meet you at the training room." Rift then ran. Tifa said to Cloud " Well I better get going. Enjoy!" Cloud replied "right…bye." and ran to catch up with Rift.

At the training room Rift " Alright down to business. I need to see how you use a sword." Cloud took out Buster Blade and tapped it on his head the same way Zack and Angeal did before a mission or fight. When Cloud swung it he was completely out of control and nearly hit Rift said "whoa!" and ducked Buster blade hit the floor and was still spinning Rift stopped it with his sword. He Stood and took a deep breath Cloud apologized Rift accepted and said "It's okay you're a third." Cloud murmured and scratched his head "ehhhhh…" Rift continued with the training "Okay use this sword. I'll hold on to that" they exchanged swords. Cloud had a better grip with it and was able swing it around in his control. Rift then said, " Okay things should be easier now. Okay now I want you to swing X, then side to side, and finally bring it down. Like this" Rift took out buster blade and did exactly, he ended making a lot of sparks on the training room floor he said to himself " Aww…man this is seriously coming off my salary." then continued speaking to Cloud " practice that, that can be your routine attack." Cloud answered "right." he did exactly until it stuck to the back of his head. Then Rift said " Okay now get some rest you'll need it, for tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the sword." Cloud looked down and replied "don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Developments of Soldier

Chapter3: The Developments of a Soldier

It's been 2 years Cloud had undergo training. In those two years he became a strong Soldier operative. Even though the newly anointed 2nd Class Soldier Cloud learned about the strengths and requirements of being a Soldier he also learned more about his past, and his relationships before with Rift.

Rift was walking down the hall of the of the Soldier room he yelled " Hey little bro!" he spotted Cloud doing squats. Rift yelled out again "Hey!" Cloud responded, "Oh…I'm sorry sir." Rift continued, "It's fine this has nothing to do with your training. This is just between you and me, alright." Cloud said, "Sure what do you want to talk about." Rift answered "Zack." Cloud sighed, "okay" Rift asked," What did you think of him? Describe him." Cloud answered "He was a…" there was a long silence then he continued " Hero, he was kind and most of all he was my best friend!" Rift then said, " Look Cloud, your stronger than any other 2nd Class Soldier I've seen so I'm recommending you for 1st." Cloud thanked him " oh… thanks." Rift responded as he was walking back on the hall way "Don't mention it, besides you're the one who did this, it was you the whole time."


	4. Chapter 4: Test of Strength

Chapter 4: Test of Strength

Cloud and Rift entered Neibelheim for a mission. Rift exclaimed "Ha ha! It's so good to be home." Cloud put on his Soldier helmet and kept his head down for the whole walk to Mako Reactor 1 for a mission to investigate the remains of Jenova a mission made for highly experienced 1st Class Soldier members. This was a great chance for Cloud to test his knowledge and strength. As they saw Mako Reactor 1 up ahead Rift said, "Where here." Cloud still had his head down. As they walked in Cloud had so many thoughts he looked up for the first time a drop of sweat started to drop down his face and he had shivers up his spine he remembered Zack on the stairs lying there, Tifa hurt, Sephiroth destroying Neibelheim and all his friends and family and most of all killing him. Cloud closed his eyes and suddenly he fell just lying there he fell being unconscious from the hate that flowed through him like the source of power, his hate for Sephiroth was strong it fueled him it wasn't for Zack it was revenge. Revenge for everything Sephiroth had done to him. Later on Cloud woke up in a bed seeing Rift sitting right in front of him. Rift said " You passed out I had to carry you to Shinra Manor." Cloud took of his helmet and scratched his head Rift continued, "You didn't make it. Look your going on vacation, but don't get too happy I earned it okay spend time exploring Midgar meet people through the months you've been stuck in the Shinra Building for long. So clear your mind and forget about the past! I've sensed it in you how powerful you are, but you haven't found it in yourself. Cloud sighed


	5. Chapter 5: Letters from Aerith

Chapter 5: Letters from Aerith

Cloud was in his room arranging all his things, when he opened the cabinet right beside his desk he found eighty-eight letters from Aerith. Cloud began to think "hmmmm… who's Aerith?" Since he was going on vacation he decided he should read them, besides it belongs to him now. Cloud he skimmed through it and read "Dear Zack, how was your mission, you know that thing? Right. Well I just saw it leave hmmm… I'm not sure, it's been four years and you still haven't wrote back I just hope your okay, you know the sky its seems so beautiful so liberating, write back okay love Aerith, Cloud skimmed through them and read these sentences he put back all the letters in the cabinet, took a deep breath, and walked out to explore Midgar.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance of Fate

Chapter 6: Acceptance of Fate

Cloud was walking around in the higher city in Sector 8 he said to himself "It's only day one and I already explored all of Midgar… I don't what to do anymore." Cloud walked and walked while walking he slowly put his head down. Until he hit something he looked up and asked "what?" A girl in a pink dress fell. Cloud offered his hand and said "I'm…I'm s..sorry I didn't mean to." The girl said, "It's fine I knew it was in accident. People sometimes make mistakes and that's okay." Cloud smiled and responded, " Thanks…by the way my name is Cloud." The girl said and smiled back, "My name is Aerith nice to meet you" Cloud whispered "Aerith" he remembered that name from somewhere, but couldn't tell what. Cloud said, " Um hey do you mind if we walk together I kinda been through this place in circles im hoping u can show me around." he offered Aerith to let her lead Aerith smiled and said; "Sure why not." both of them walked to the train station and when reaching the end of it Cloud said "Where are you going?" She answered, "you'll see" and Aerith led on. Aerith led him to the lowest part of the city he said, " Where are we? I've never seen this place my whole time here in Midgar." Aerith said, " This place is home." Cloud replied, "Oh… okay lets keep going." They entered the church Aerith said, "We're here!" Cloud replied "I wonder why do you like this place so much?" Aerith interrupted "Before I answer that question. I need to know you a little bit better. So expect questions!" she giggled and then asked, " What do you do in Midgar? Where did you come from before coming to Midgar? And who are you again?" Cloud answered, "I'm part of soldier, Neibelheim, and…" Cloud took a deep breath, closed his eyes, took out his sword and faced it right in front of him he continued, "My name is Zack?" Aerith said "Zack? You look so different?" Cloud put his sword back and opened his eyes "I'm his living legacy!" he turned around not bearing to see the sadness on Aerith's face. Aerith said, "Oh." and looked down she continued, "at least you're here now right, Zack?" Cloud said, " My real name is Cloud, Cloud Strife. Now it's my turn. Bythe way are you always here?" Aerith answered well yes most of the time." Cloud said then "Well then I guess I'll be seeing you. I'll stop by every now and ?"


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Lane

Chapter 7: Memory Lane

Cloud spent his whole vacation with Aerith, during that time Cloud came to know Aerith and they became close friends. Cloud returned to the Shinra Building only to expect more trouble. Cloud entered the Soldier floor, took a deep breath and said, "Back again…" Rift was walking toward him with his head down and he said " Hmph…. back already? Well that doesn't matter. Come with me to the training room we have a lot to work on." and they walked to the training room. Inside Rift said " I'm promoting you to Soldier." Cloud had his jaw opened wide and he interrupted "Aww sweet!" Rift continued "I wasn't done, well anyways there is an exception, we're not going on a mission I convinced the director showing him that you fainted just because of your memories, how tough they were on you." There was an awkward silence Rift continued "The rules are simple, defeat me." Cloud drew his sword Rift then continued "in this round I'm going to become your fears and whatever made you faint in Neibelheim and the walls are gonna be your thoughts." Cloud took a deep breath Rift then said, " Alright, ready begin!" Rift looked up and his hair turned silver, he had a long back coat, and a long katana. Rift turned into Sephiroth. Rift said in Sephiroth's voice "Come…" Cloud dashed at him and swung his sword, Rift quickly jumped and slashed, a white ray of light was going towards Cloud. Cloud quickly rolled and used a material "FIRAGA" while in the air Rift dodged them and landed on the ground. Cloud's first thoughts appeared in the wall it was at Mako reactor1 when he killed Sephiroth. Cloud dashed again and swung his sword at Rift, he caught the sword and said, "You have to try better than that." and let go. Cloud was still raged with anger and he started to lose control he swung and swung not knowing what he was doing. His only objective was to obliterate Rift. Rift grew tired of dodging and slashed the white ray hit Cloud and he fell. The walls stated to blur until he Rift heard "You can do this… Get up. C'mon!!!" The walls showed Rift encouraging Cloud to practice and not to give up on himself. A tear fell from Rift's face and the image of Sephiroth started to glitch, until Cloud stood up and picked up his sword he said, " I'm not giving…not yet!" Rift nodded his head; inside the room he heard Clouds thoughts of "focus… focus… focus" Cloud took a deep breath and was ready to fight Rift said "I guess it's my turn." Rift dashed with a swing Cloud quickly turned when the slashed happened and Cloud countered back making a giant cut in his back and Rift fell, Cloud held his sword with two hands and took a deep breath and closed his eyes and put back his sword. Rift stood up wounded and the image of Sephiroth quickly disappeared and also the giant cut. Rift held Cloud's shoulder and said, "You made it. Your finally 1st Class." Rift laughed and continued, "I'll treasure this moment. Since this is the last time I will ever train you again." Cloud said, "Right…I should get going now." Cloud began to walk out. Rift stopped and said, "wait… I have a present for you." Rift handed him Buster Blade with a bow in the middle he continued " you should be strong enough to use it now." Cloud raised it up and tapped his head on the sword Cloud yelled "Embrace your dreams and protect your soldier honor!!" he yelled as if this was his main objective as if he had a long way to go before reaching his goal. Rift smiled and said, "well I'll be seeing ya Soldier 1st Class Cloud" and Rift walked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Seperated

Chapter 8: Separated

Mission after Mission Cloud kept on going the destruction at the Shinra building left the them crippled there was much work to be done, but the fire of burning hate still filled his heart. He barely saw Rift again they were set on different missions and different causes. After a year every time Cloud tried to talk to Rift he just walked quickly without even noticing Cloud. Rift's hair color started to change; Cloud and Rift were now different. One day in the Soldier floor Cloud was just sitting just thinking about his past like he did since he came in as a Soldier 3rd Class. Rift was rushing to his room like he did daily, but cloud stopped him he said " Hey! … Rift" Rift responded, "Not today I'm busy." Cloud continued, " Look! What's wrong with you! You have used that same excuse every time I try to talk to you!" Rift answered, "There is no time for petty conversation I have to leave." Rift pushed Cloud away. Cloud was still pestering him and he ran to catch up with Rift Cloud said, " What's wrong?" Rift said, "None of your business." Cloud yelled back "This is my business!!! I'm the only one you have and you know that!! You left Neibelhiem to pursue this!! What kind of monster are you!!" Rift stopped and paused for 3 seconds and said, " You have three chances to leave me alone" Cloud continued, "Answer me!! Why won't you talk to me!!!?" Rift said, "one" Cloud continued, "I thought you were my friend!!!" Rift said " two" Cloud wouldn't stop pestering him he said " Your dream to become a Soldier came to waste you threw everything away just for this!! Hmph… you're not the person I once knew." Rift continued and said in a low voice "three" Rift quickly punched Cloud in the face. Cloud fell and looked at him Rift looked back with mean eyes and continued walking unto his room. Cloud quickly stood up and started banging on the door he yelled "Hey!! Open the door!" Rift locked it and paid no attention he started to breath heavily, his eyes widened his hair turning silver at the moment quickly he went to his cabinet and opened the drawer he found a potion and drank it thirstily his heavy breathing stopped, his hair darkened and his eyes were normal. The door banging suddenly faded away. Rift opened the door no one was there. He went to clouds room and slipped a note he looked down and left.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Place

Chapter 9: Meeting Place

Cloud yawned and opened his room door. He found a letter in his room it said

Meet me lower city at the old playground tomorrow

_-Rift_

Cloud said, "Well it's worth a shot." and he slept.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Beyond the Rift

Chapter 10: The Truth Beyond the Rift

On the next day during the night, Cloud was up he was sitting down on his bed thinking about Rift the time he handed him buster blade. Cloud said "I don't deserve to be your living legacy…" and a tear dropped from Cloud's eye and he quickly stood up, took his sword, and took a deep breath. Cloud left his room to go the lower city playground. As he reached it he looked around for Rift. Then he noticed Rift from up sky slashing right at him Cloud blocked the attack and Rift landed right in front of him Rift said "alright straight to business". Cloud replied "I'm sorry for what I did the other day my feeling just came on me." he looked down Rift continued " About that… there is something I have to tell you about… I'm different from the others." Cloud looked up " Different? What do you mean were Soldier aren't" Rift interrupted " wait… I don't mean that I'm a monster." Cloud looked down again "but… what about your parents?" Rift answered, "They aren't much… they were foster parents. They knew I was some kind of sick monster. I remember my mother cried when I was 3 when she served breakfast. They often fought about me." Cloud "So your dream to become Soldier was fake!?" Rift said, "I just wanted to belong…like what I told you I'm a monster. I'm a part of Project S; I'm nothing more than killing machine, my hunger for combat. When I was young and I looked out for you all I can think of is combat and nothing more." Clouds said, " alright, then tell me everything." Rift answered "It all started with Jenova. I was just a lab rat like Sephiroth they would run test on us put us in battle arenas to fight of other monsters or lab rats. Speaking of Sephiroth he was my best friend during the time he had human characteristics before he turned into a monster he was the rebellious type the kinda type that wouldn't give up. Anyways… Their last test on me was to see how well I fit in with citizens. That's were I met you. They gave me foster parents and we fit just right in. I knew I was just a rat so I ran away got on a train and settled here in Midgar where someone found me on the train station, they were poor folk but I found some one who really loved me. My father in Midgar died and I had to do something… I joined Soldier because the only thing I can do combat." Cloud said "so you're a lie your not the real Rift anymore!" Rift looked down and said, "In what I see your right the more I age the more monster I become then human." Cloud held his shoulder "Soldier doesn't mean monster… Remember that!" Rift smiled while Cloud turned away with his sword on his shoulder.


End file.
